


Foodies

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flarrow AU, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda “I cook when I’m stressed” Park meeting Oliver “I make excellent Cordon Bleu” Queen while Felicity and Iris stare in horror because “THERE ARE TWO OF THEM”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutplatonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/gifts).



They are spending Thanksgiving together in Central City. Team Arrow and Team Flash that is. It has been a very difficult year for all of them and what a better way to spend thanks-giving than being surrounded by people you care about. 

The West home was cramped with people. Iris and Joe were huddled in one corner with Wally, they were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, but they were making progress.

Caitlin was doing her best to keep Cisco away from the eggnog (”Why did you even bring it, Cisco, it’s Thanksgiving! Not Christmas!”). 

Barry, Patty, Thea and Roy (whom Thea had persuaded to come over) were discussing the latest metahuman, with Thea and Roy looking interested. 

Oliver and Felicity were on the sofa, fixated on baby Sara who was toddling back and forth on the plush carpet. 

John and Lyla sat next to them, cuddling and talking between themselves quietly, only stopping when their daughter would demand their attention.

Linda was there, too, Iris and the team had invited her and she’d accepted - volunteering to do the turkey since she didn’t trust any of the Wests when it came to cooking. (”Iris, I love you, but you suck at cooking. I don’t want to end up in the ER with food poisoning”)

They were more than happy to let her unleash herself on their kitchen.

“Oh my god, who made this pie?!” Linda exclaimed from the buffet-style table they’d set up in the dining room.

She was holding a plate of pecan pie and was torn between gazing at it lovingly and moaning softly at the taste.

“It’s amazing!” she added.

Felicity took one good look at what Linda was holding and broke out in giggles.

She patted Oliver on the back and drew Linda’s attention to him.

“That’s on Oliver. He insisted on making the pies for everyone since Joe, Iris and Barry won’t let him fly everyone out to Star City.” she explained.

Oliver squirmed beside her, if Linda didn’t know any better she’d say he was just about blushing.

“You made this?” She asked him before taking another bite.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Is that honey I’m tasting?” 

Linda walked towards him, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. Finally! Someone who knew cooking.

“Yeah, I thought it added a nice touch. I glazed the pecans with it.” Oliver explained, his expression no longer bashful, but proud.

“This is amazing! I need the recipe.” 

===============

Iris and Felicity were standing at the kitchen entrance, two hours after dinner was finished, with slightly terrified expressions on their faces.

Oliver and Linda were doing the dishes and discussing the pros and cons of using pressure cookers.

That is after they’d spent the entire dinner talking shop about the turkey, stuffing, salads and swapping at least half a dozen recipes.

Felicity was sure they’d exchanged phone numbers, emails and skype accounts as well.

“What have we done?” Felicity whispered to Iris.

“Dear god, there’s two of them….” was Iris’ terrified reply.


End file.
